


Dobrze tak wyglądasz

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dom/sub, F/M, dominacja, ekto kutasy, ostry seks, pl, polish, polskie, translate, tłumaczenie, uległość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno
Summary: http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/gifts).
  * A translation of ["You look so good like this."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552260) by [Oshann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/pseuds/Oshann). 



No to do dzieła. Nie ma odwrotu. Nerwowo przeczesywałaś włosy palcami siedząc na skraju łóżka Sansa. Znasz go już od pół roku. Przed wkroczeniem na intymny pułap znajomości rozmawiałaś z nim czasami, kiedy siedział w swojej budce z hotdogami. Lubiłaś jego towarzystwo, chociaż był chamskim dupkiem, nigdy nie zrobił czegoś niewłaściwego. No cóż, przynajmniej się starał, ale zawsze wystarczyło powiedzieć „nie” aby przestał. Po jakimś czasie zaczęliście spotykać się przy drinkach, potem wspólne wieczory z filmami i jego znajomymi, kilka spotkań we dwójkę i teraz... Chodzicie ze sobą już od jakichś czterech miesięcy, wszystko jest dobrze. Wiedziałaś, że mu na Tobie zależy, nawet jeżeli nie wspominał o tym zbyt często, widziałaś to w jego zachowaniu. Grał chamskiego i porywczego, ale znałaś go już dość dobrze. Sans był ostrożny i mimo lenistwa nie żałował sił by Cię uszczęśliwić. I seks. Oh seks. Uprawianie go było świetne, można powiedzieć nawet, że magiczne. Jego chamskość nigdy nie pojawiała się w sypialni. Jego metody były... pełne pasji. Nie dał Ci zbyt wiele dróg wyjścia, kiedy oboje wyrażaliście chęć. Agresywnie pchał Cię na łóżko. Swoje albo Twoje. Brał Cię w kuchni. Albo nawet pod ścianą, jak tylko przekroczyłaś próg domu po dniu dręczenia go, kiedy wysyłałaś mu dwuznaczne obrazki jak miał zmianę w pracy. Nie miałaś nawet czasu się rozebrać. 

Kilka dni temu zadałaś mu pytanie na temat jego dzikiego zachowania podczas stosunku, dodałaś też, że nie masz nic przeciwko aby spełnić kilka jego fantazji jakie panoszą mu się po głowie. Wyznał Ci swoje ... pragnienia, i od tego czasu nawet o nich nie wspomniał. Lecz niedługo będzie musiał, po rozmowie z nim zdecydowałaś się na wcielenie ich w czyn. I teraz jesteś, na jego łóżku. Papyrus wybył do Undyne na noc wspominając coś o „UDOWODNIENIU TEJ GŁUPIEJ RYBIE, ŻE SPAGHETTI JEST LEPSZE NA ŁAPANIE LUDZI NIŻ PUŁAPKI Z WŁÓCZNI” cokolwiek to znaczy. Dalej Paps. Tylko niczego nie spal. 

Sans brał prysznic, byłaś więc sama. Czas dłużył Ci się niemiłosiernie, z każdą chwilą denerwowałaś się coraz bardziej. Ze względu na dzisiejsze plany założyłaś najładniejszą czarną bieliznę jaką miałaś, czując się seksownie i uwodzicielsko. Drzwi się otworzyły. Sans wszedł owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem dookoła miednicy. Zaśmiał się cicho kiedy zwrócił uwagę na Twój strój. Twój chłopak rzucił materiał na zagraconą podłogę. Oh łoł. Czy kiedykolwiek ten widok Ci spowszednieje? Podszedł, był wyższy o dwie głowy, znacznie silniejszy. Za każdym razem kiedy ściągał swoją koszulkę mogłaś się po prostu wpatrywać w jego żebrom. Przyglądał Ci się wtedy badawczo i mówił 'to nic ciekawego, dziecino, to tylko kości' a na to zawsze odpowiadałaś 'To ty' wzruszał ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, ale wiedziałaś że delikatnie się rumieni, kiedy odwraca wzrok. Lubiłaś go, a on lubił Ciebie.

-to wszystko dla mnie, mała? - jego niski głos delikatnie drżał, przebiegły uśmiech wykrzywił twarz. Złoty ząb połyskiwał, kiedy się zbliżał. Przytaknęłaś i poczekałaś, aż usiądzie obok. - heh, nie musiałaś, wiesz że nie będą na tobie zbyt długo – powiedział ciągnąć za materiał majtek swoim małym palcem. W sumie racja. Uśmiechałaś się lekko starając się dodać sobie sił. Zauważył to szybko i westchnął – więc... naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? nie naciskam, dziecino, po prostu... nie chcę, abyś czegoś potem żałowała...

-Nie, nie. Chcę tego. Po prostu... - przygryzłaś wargę i wpatrywałaś się w podłogę – Chyba.... się stresuję? Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robiłam, ale... Chcę tego spróbować z tobą. Naprawdę – Nie spuszczał z Ciebie wzroku. Wziął głęboki wdech i pochylił głowę. Przeniosłaś na niego wzrok.

-chodź – klepnął się w kolano, a potem otoczył Cię swoimi ramionami. Poczułaś jego kości pod swoim tyłkiem. Sans przytulił Cię pozwalając, byś oparła się ciałem o jego klatkę piersiową. - powiem ci co się teraz stanie, dziecino – miał usta obok Twojego ucha – uspokoisz się, a potem pokażę ci do czego jestem zdolny. - Przystawił usta do Twojego karku, ostre zęby zaczęły drażnić wrażliwą skórę. Dreszcz przeszył Cię na wskroś – nie zrobię nic czego nie lubisz, wiesz o tym – Zaczął lizać skórę, ręką zaś kreślił niewielkie koła na Twoim brzuchu, powoli przesuwając ją na Twoje krocze. - wiesz co, użyjmy hasła, dobra? tak będzie dla ciebie łatwiej – przytaknęłaś – dobra, pomyślmy... - Jego palce przesuwały się teraz po Twojej kobiecości. Drgnęłaś lekko i położyłaś głowę na jego ramieniu przysuwając twarz do jego karku. Pomijając zapach żelu po prysznic, pachniał tak jak zawsze. Jak pył, stary papier i zwierzęce futro. Wzięłaś kilka głębszych wdechów. - mmmmmh, mam, zielony na 'wszystko dobrze'; żółty na 'zwolnij' i czerwony jeżeli chcesz abym przestał... może być słodka? - znowu przytaknęłaś. Jego palce znalazły Twoje wejście i zaczęły je pieścić – powtórz.

-Zielony na okej, żółty na zwolnienie, czerwony jeżeli chcę abyś przestał.

-brawo. - Położyliście się na łóżku, a potem wspiął się na Ciebie, jego ręce zaczęły gładzić Twoją twarz – nie skrzywdzę cię, nie bój się, użyj hasła jeżeli będziesz tego potrzebować – wyszczerzył się i mrugnął. Nerwowo się uśmiechnęłaś, drżąc lekko po jego dotykiem. Oczywiście, wiedziałaś że nie zrani Cię za bardzo, nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu. Lecz to było coś nowego, nie mogłaś nic poradzić na własne nerwy. Sans przybliżył twarz do Twoich włosów i wziął głębszy wdech, a potem warknął. - oh dziecino, nie masz pojęcia co mi robisz... - zaczął gładzić Cię kciukiem po policzku, zamknęłaś oczy. Jego dotyk uspokajał, przesunął palcem po Twojej wardze. Powoli przesunął dłoń po Twoim karku i piersi, gorące kości pieściły skórę, ostatecznie zatrzymał się między Twoimi piersiami. Trwał tak przez moment, czując bicie serca, oddychał głęboko i powoli. Czułaś się dobrze. Zrelaksowałaś się. Sans rozpiął stanik pozwalając by piersi wyszły na wierzch. Jedną ręką przeczesywał Twoje włosy, drugą chwycił wyeksponowany sutek. Delikatnie jęknęłaś kiedy zaczął go pieścić coraz bardziej drapieżnie. Warknął nisko, a następnie poczułaś na swoim karku ostre zęby, polizał wcześniej nadgryzione miejsce. Teraz obie ręce były na Twoich brodawkach. Sans lizał i całował drogę jaką pokonywał by dotrzeć do Twojego pępka. Poczułaś napięcie piętrzące się między nogami, nie mogłaś nic poradzić niż zacisnąć je mocniej aby choć odrobinę ulżyć sobie w cierpieniach. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Ciebie z cwanym uśmieszkiem. Obje jego ręce mocno zacisnęły się na Twoich piersiach.

-nie bój się kochana, nadchodzę, pokażę ci co mi robisz, co czuję, będę cię pieprzył na każdy możliwy sposób póki nie będziesz już w stanie myśleć – jego ręce przesunęły się, chwycił za materiał majtek i ściągnął je. Jak już byłaś goła, pochylił się i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów zaciągając się zapachem Twojej już mokrej szparki. Czerwony język wyślizgnął się między jego zębami, zaśmiał się cicho – masz ochotę? - przybliżył się do Twojej kobiecości. Czułaś na sobie jego gorący oddech, zagryzłaś wargę kiedy chwycił Cię za biodra, powstrzymując przed ruchami. - hehe, szkoda, ale będziesz musiała poczekać, to ja tutaj rządzę, dostaniesz tylko to co ci dam – znalazł się między Twoimi nogami, mokry język zaczął przesuwać się po Twojej kobiecości. Jęknęłaś z przyjemności, jak przesunął nim po guziczku. Warknął i popatrzył na Ciebie – nie chcę słyszeć żadnego dźwięku, siedź cicho, to może będę miły, jeżeli nie będziesz to ukarzę cię za nieposłuszeństwo, capiche? - Jego ton głosu był głębszy niż zwykle, poczułaś dreszcz spływający po kręgosłupie. Przytaknęłaś, a on wrócił do swojej pracy. Pieścił nie tylko te wrażliwe rejony, ale także pozostałe jej części. Czerwony język ruszał się bez litości. Dręczył wejście kreśląc dookoła okręgi, jednak nigdy nie wszedł do środka, sam ten fakt doprowadzał Cię do szaleństwa. Z frustracji przygryzłaś swój język i pchnęłaś biodrami do przodu, Sans znowu warknął i się zatrzymał. Patrzył na Ciebie z wściekłością w oczach, czerwone źrenice zamigotały, wiedziałaś już, że popełniłaś błąd. - co kurwa mówiłem? dostaniesz tylko to co ci dam, mam cię przytrzymać? - uścisk na biodrach stał się silniejszy przyciskając Cię do materaca – mogę, masz siedzieć kurwa cicho i się nie ruszać. - z tymi słowami zaczął szaleńczo lizać Twoją cipkę, aż wzięłaś głębszy wdech starając się nie krzyczeć. Dyszałaś nierówno kiedy pieścił Cię swoim językiem. Zachowanie ciszy z każdą chwilą było trudniejsze, nie mogłaś ruszyć biodrami czy nogami. Mogłaś tylko zacisnąć mocno pięści, aby znaleźć upust dla rozkoszy jaką Ci ofiarował. O Boże, tego jest prawie za dużo. Sans robił Ci minetę, palcami wbijał się w Twoje ciało. Co jakiś czas nisko mruczał, aż jego kości delikatnie drżały, czułaś jak przygryza Twoją kobiecość. Robiłaś co mogłaś by słuchać jego poleceń, próbując zachować ciszę, dyszałaś ciężko. Czułaś, jak pulsowało Ci wnętrze i wiedziałaś, że on też to czuł. Podniósł się, po brodzie ciekły mu Twoje soki. Nachylił się i pocałował Cię głęboko wchodząc swoim ruchliwym językiem do Twoich ust. Uśmiechnął się z dumą i pogładził Cię po biodrach. Podobał Ci się widok jego dużych, silnych ramion na ciele.

-wiedziałem, że możesz być grzeczną dziewczynką jeżeli tylko chcesz – Jego prawe oko zaświeciło wściekłą czerwienią. Członek pojawił się na jego miednicy, sterczący i świecący. Uwielbiałaś go, jego wielkość i kształt potrafiły stworzyć rozkoszną mieszankę przyjemności i bólu, doprowadzając Cię perfekcyjnie do ekstazy. - nie pozwoliłem ci co prawda mówić, ale wiem jak twoje śliczne usteczka mogą się przydać, domyślasz się o co mi chodzi, laleczko? - przełknęłaś ślinę i przytaknęłaś. - heh to dobrze – kilka razy go podrażnił nim przystawił czubek do Twoich warg. Rozchyliłaś je i już chciałaś wziąć go do środka, kiedy nagle mocno chwycił Cię za policzki zmuszając, abyś uniosła głowę do góry – chyba nie za bardzo rozumiesz co się dzieje – warknął – to ja tutaj dowodzę, powiedziałem że masz mnie ssać? nie, masz robić to co ci mówię, a nie było nic na temat tego, że możesz przejąć kurewską inicjatywę – puścił Cię. Nadal czułaś ból po jego uścisku. Pogładziłaś się po skórze nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego – będziesz mnie lizać swoim różowiutkim języczkiem, od góry aż po dół – przytaknęłaś, zaśmiał się – szybko się uczysz, no do dzieła – Wypuściłaś urywany oddech i wystawiłaś język zaczynając pieścić jego członka. Kutas nie smakował niczym, w dotyku przypominał bardziej silikon. Gdyby nie był wypełniony magią pomyślałabyś, że to po prostu świecące dildo. Przesunęłaś językiem na dół i zaczęłaś drażnić jego miednicę w taki sposób w jaki najbardziej lubił. Sans jęknął przeciągle, na co się uśmiechnęłaś nie przerywając swojej pieszczoty. Kreśliłaś niewielkie kółeczka czubkiem języka na jego członku, cały czas patrząc się na jego twarz. Warknął w rozkoszy. Wbił palce w Twoje włosy. - kurwa, laleczko, znasz się na sprawie – uśmiechnęłaś się i dalej lizałaś powoli wracając na górę – aaaah, kurwa, to takie przyjemne – znowu miałaś zamiar zacząć od nasady kiedy mocne szarpnięcie włosów odciągnęło Cię od niego – planowałem, abyś mnie trochę possała, ale teraz jestem za bardzo napalony, aby dłużej czekać – puścił Cię nagle i znalazł się między Twoimi nogami. Przysunął do Twojego wejścia swoją miednicę, jedynie jego kutas oddzielał wasze ciała od siebie. Musiałaś ugryźć się w język, aby nie jęknąć. Czułaś jak serce Ci wali. Pulsowanie rozkoszy jaka się w Tobie gromadziła było nie do zniesienia, bardzo pragnęłaś, aby się już w Tobie zanurzył. Sans polizał Twoją twarz.

-idzie ci tak dobrze, kochanie, tak dobrze – pocałował Cię w policzek i pochylił się nad Tobą, jego usta wykrzywione były w wielkim uśmiechu – tylko popatrz na siebie, tak kurewsko piękna, i moja, tylko moja, jesteś moja, laleczko, i chcę abyś to zrozumiała – chwycił za Twoje nogi i podniósł je tak, że mogłaś opleść jego biodra, przysunął kutasa do Twojego wejścia – będę cię rżnął, mocno, dziko i głęboko, sprawię że będziesz chciała krzyczeć moje imię, ale tego nie zrobisz bo ci zakazałem, posłuchasz mnie bo jesteś MOJA! - z tym ostatnim słowem wepchnął penisa gwałtownie. Twoja psychika krzyczała, nogi drżały w mieszaninie przyjemności i bólu. Sans nie marnował nawet chwili, dotrzymał swojej obietnicy. Łóżko trzeszczało pod wpływem jego ruchów, rama rytmicznie uderzała o ścianę. Wielkie dłonie zacisnęły się na Twoich biodrach, zagłębiał się w Tobie coraz bardziej. Z każdym pchnięciem musiałaś łapać głęboki oddech z całych sił starając się wypełnić jego polecenie. Mocno zacisnęłaś pięści i zęby wdzięczna, za rozkosz jaką Ci dawał. Jego kutas wchodził tak natarczywie, że aż bolało, gładkie kości dotykały miękkiej skóry. Nagle opuściłaś ręce i zacisnęłaś je na prześcieradle. Zachowanie ciszy okazało się prawdziwą torturą.

-o tak dziecino, dobrze tak wyglądasz, taka uległa, kurwa, od dawna chciałem to zrobić, w dodatku ci się to podoba, prawda, zboczuchu? lubisz to w jaki sposób cię pieprzę, co nie? - oddychałaś szybko i zaczęłaś się pocić, ale kiedy popatrzyłaś na niego, dostrzegłaś, że on również. Jego język wisiał z ust, kropla śliny kapnęła Ci na brzuch. Nagle chwycił za Twoje gardło i ścisnął tak, że trudniej Ci się oddychało – odpowiedz, suko – Łoł, przezwiska? Niespodziewanie to nakręciło Cię jeszcze bardziej, przytaknęłaś. Tak, lubiłaś kiedy z Tobą tak postępował. Kiedy sprawował pełnię kontroli i musiałaś robić tak jak chciał. Uwielbiałaś tę część jego osobowości, dominującą i stanowczą. Sprawiała, że czułaś się bezpiecznie – to to kurwa powiedz, powiedz, że to lubisz – zwolnił swój uścisk, jednak nie zabrał dłoni.

-Ja... Ja lubię to. Aaah... Lubię kiedy mnie rżniesz – rumieniłaś się na dźwięk tych słów, nie do końca wierząc, że powiedziałaś je na głos. Kurwa. Nigdy nie spodziewałaś się, że możesz być taka perwersyjna. Może to przez moc jaką miał nad Tobą, pomagał Ci przekroczyć swoje własne granice.

-jasne, że lubisz – przeniósł dłonie na Twoje pośladki unosząc Cię delikatnie do góry – przy nikim nie było ci tak dobrze, nikt nie rżnął cię tak jak ja – mówiąc to wszedł do samego końca, miał rację. Nikt nie sprawił wcześniej, że czułaś się tak cudownie. Chciałaś krzyczeć jego imię, aby wiedział jaką przyjemność Ci sprawia. Zacisnęłaś wargi skupiając się na uczuciach jakie się w Tobie budowały. Zaciskałaś się dookoła niego, wiedziałaś co się niedługo stanie. Przystawił twarz do Twojego karku – powiedz, że jesteś moja, chcę to usłyszeć.

-Jestem twoja, Sans, ja.. aaaah jestem cała twoja! Duszą i ciałem! Będę... będę twoja tak długo jak ty będziesz mój! - krzyknęłaś. Nagle, zamarł. Otworzyłaś oczy by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Kurwa, powiedziałaś coś nie tak? Nie ruszał się, tylko przyglądał Ci się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nawet nie oddychał. - Sans... co.. Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Proszę, powiedz coś! - panikowałaś. To jakieś tabu? Wiedziałaś, że duszę potwory traktują z wielkim szacunkiem, jest dla nich walorem niemalże religijnym. Cała ich kultura kręci się dookoła niej i sądziłaś, że zadowoli go świadomość iż ufasz mu na tyle, że oddałabyś mu swoją. Lecz patrząc na jego twarz zdałaś sobie sprawę, że to był wielki błąd. Czułaś, że zaraz się rozpłaczesz. Sans nagle z Ciebie wyszedł, siłą przekręcił Cię na brzuch i nim zdążyłaś cokolwiek powiedzieć uniósł Twoje biodra do góry i przycisnął głowę do materaca, przytrzymując jedną ręką. Warczał, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

-DLACZEGO, MUSIAŁAŚ, POWIEDZIEĆ, TAKIE, GÓWNO, JAK, TO! - każde słowo odpowiadało mocnemu wejściu w Ciebie, drażnił wrażliwe wnętrze, nie mogłaś już powstrzymać jęków, które szybko przeistoczyły się w krzyk rozkoszy. Znowu zaczęłaś się dookoła niego zaciskać. Sans nie przejmował się teraz Twoimi odgłosami, czy tym że nie przestrzegałaś jego polecenia. Fasada zniknęła. -kurwa! masz w ogóle pojęcie co powiedziałaś?! cholera, staram się tutaj zachować spokój! - chwycił Cię boleśnie za włosy, palce drugiej ręki wbiły się w ciało. Jęknęłaś z rozkosznego bólu. Twój kochanek warknął nisko – kurwa tak, jestem twój, tak długo jak ty będziesz moja! zrujnuję cię, oznaczę jako swoją własność! Przywarł swoim wielkim ciałem. Poczułaś ból na ramieniu, zdałaś sobie sprawę, że ugryzł Cię, nie zwalniał uścisku szczęk przy mocnych pchnięciach. Przegryzł skórę. Ból tylko pomógł w osiągnięciu szczytu rozkoszy. Doszłaś, robiąc się ciasna dookoła jego kutasa, gorące łzy popłynęły po Twojej twarzy, krzyczałaś jego imię.

Nie przestawał, Twój orgazm tylko go podjudził. Puścił kark i zaczął głośno warczeć. Nie mogłaś się ruszyć, trwałaś tak z uniesionymi biodrami pozwalając by szaleńczo Cię wypełniał. Jego tempo było bardzo szybkie, oddech przerywany i krótki. Wiedziałaś, że jest blisko, zaś w Tobie drugi orgazm właśnie się budował. Po kilku głębszych pchnięciach doszedł, wypełniając Cię swoim nasieniem, mrucząc Twoje imię. Czułaś jak jego kutas drżał jeszcze przez chwilę, przynosząc ze sobą kolejną falę przyjemności jaka Cie zalała. Odpłynęłaś. Między wami nic już nie istniało. Świat poczeka, teraz chciałaś zostać w miejscu gdzie czułaś się bezpieczna. Choć po chwili wyszedł z Ciebie, nadal trzymał Twoje ciało w swoim mocnym objęciu. Przekręcił się tak, że byłaś na górze, jego kości wbijały się w Twoją skórę. Ugh, teraz było Ci niewygodnie.

-kurwa mać, dziecino.... to było zajebiste... jesteś cudowna, dobrze się spisałaś, nic ci nie jest? - przytaknęłaś niezdolna wypowiedzieć cokolwiek w tej chwili. Sans pocałował Cię w skroń i zaśmiał się. Przeszył Cię dreszcz. Objęłaś go starając się uspokoić ciało. Pogładził Cię po karku, aż syknęłaś z bólu. No tak, ugryzł Cię. Przystawiłaś palce do rany. Poleciało kilka kropel krwi. Sans warknął. - kurwa... przepraszam, skarbie, nie chciałem cię zranić, pozwól że się tym zajmę – Z tymi słowami wstał i zaniósł Cię na rękach do łazienki. Potem ostrożnie usadowił Cię na ręczniku, chwycił za wodę utlenioną i gazę. - trochę może szczypać – uśmiechnęłaś się i przechyliłaś głowę na bok dając mu lepszy dostęp. Przystawił materiał do rany, syknęłaś. - naprawdę przepraszam, ja... ja... starałem się zachować spokój, ale ... kurwa, przepraszam – zmarszczył brwi – nie powinienem tego robić, nie powinienem cię krzywdzić – mówił przyglądając się kroplom krwi na gazie nim wyrzucił ją do kosza. Pochyliłaś się i pocałowałaś go.

-Ej, wiem że ci przykro. Ty... tak, nie powinieneś tego robić, ale wiem że nie chciałeś mnie zranić – patrzył Ci w oczy, nadal bardzo zły.

-jak teraz mi zaufasz? kurwa.... spierdoliłem... - zaczął szukać bandaża, ale powstrzymałaś go chwytając za jego dłoń

-Słuchaj, ja... ja mogłam użyć hasła, ale tego nie zrobiłam. Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam – przyglądał Ci się uważnie, czekając na to co jeszcze powiedz. Puściłaś go i schowałaś ręce między udami – Ja... uh.... Podobało mi się to? Znaczy się, to nie było złe, teraz tylko trochę szczypie. Daj mi cukierka i nic mi nie będzie – Wsunął dłoń za Twoją głowę i pocałował Cię w czoło.

-pozwól, że ci to wynagrodzę, dobra? - Kolejna godzina minęła przyjemnie. Sans dokończył opatrunek, wzięliście wspólną kąpiel, delikatnie wyszorował Twoją skórę, zaproponowałaś to samo i kiedy zaczęłaś traktować gąbką jego wrażliwych kości, wielki zły potwór aż pisnął w zaskoczeniu. Ha, oto kara za gryzienie mnie. Przyjął ją i pozwolił się wyczyścić. Oboje teraz siedzieliście na kanapie. Ty wygodnie wciśnięta między jego norami, opatulona gorącym kocem, śmiałaś się z jakiejś komedii puszczanej w TV, przed Tobą był półmisek z cukierkami i czekoladkami.

-Hahahaha, kto wpadł na taki pomysł? To... ał! - popatrzył na Ciebie nie kryjąc zmieszania w oczach.

-co się dzieje? dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak, chyba jestem... trochę obolała – Powiedziałaś poprawiając się nadal czując nieprzyjemne doznanie między nogami po tym jak szaleńczo Cię rżnął – Jutro będzie mnie wszystko bolało. - zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-przepraszam za to, przyniosę ci burgera od grillbyego – uśmiechnęłaś się

-To byłoby miłe, dziękuję – Popatrzyłaś na ekran. Sans zaczął głaskać Cię po głowie – Sans?

-hmmm, co?

-A co z tobą? Wszystko dobrze? - wziął głęboki wdech i objął Cię, kładąc brodę na czubku Twojej głowy

-taaa, nic mi nie jest, mam lekkie wyrzuty za wcześniej

-Mówiłam, że nic się nie stało. Zaraz się zagoi. Nie rozumiem po co chciałeś mnie zabandażować

-może dlatego, że chciałem się tobą zaopiekować jak trzeba? wiem, że wiele rzeczy pierdolę, ale zawsze próbuję naprawić swoje błędy, w sensie wtedy, kiedy mi zależy – uśmiechnął się. Milczeliście przez chwilę, potem Sans się zaśmiał miękko – hej, dziecino, to teraz chcesz się ze mną związać na stałe, huh?

-Uh... co?

-taaa, powiedziałaś, że chcesz mi oddać DUSZĘ

-Cóż ja uh... czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie i ufam ci więc tak.. - Teraz zaczął Ci się przyglądać badawczo. - No co? - Nagle zaśmiał się głośno.

-kurwa, skarbie, nie oświadczaj się facetowi w ten sposób! nie abym miał coś przeciwko, ale może trochę się z tym wstrzymamy co? - mrugnął do Ciebie. O Boże, coś Ty powiedziała. CO ON POWIEDZIAŁ?

**Author's Note:**

> http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/


End file.
